


A Name is Just as Bitter

by BlkEyedAngel94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, One Shot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkEyedAngel94/pseuds/BlkEyedAngel94
Summary: Tsuna plays around with Reborn's name.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Name is Just as Bitter

“Here’s your cup, Reborn.”

Reborn reaches for his cup on the counter. He readjusts his hand to take a sip when he spies a letter that does not look like an “o” to his name. Upon closer inspection, he notices his name is “Rebirth.”

He looks at the barista quizzically, raising an eyebrow but says nothing. Tsuna smiles back at him.

The next day, Reborn gets his morning coffee. When it’s brought up, he glances at the spelling of his name: “Revive.” Interesting. He shoots a look at Tsuna, who just smiles and says to come again.

‘Resuscitate.’

‘Relive.’

‘Reincarnate.’

‘Resurrect.’

Reborn figures Tsuna is running out of “re-” words because when he gets his coffee, he notices the name doesn’t start with an “r,” but with a “z.”

“Zombie? Really?” says Reborn, who gives a pointed look towards Tsuna.

“It’s not like I go home and search for words in the thesaurus,” Tsuna testily replies.

“Maybe you should. It will widen your vocabulary. Tuna.” Reborn smirks, takes a sip from his cup, and turns in the direction of the door.

_Two can play at this game._

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr](https://blkeyedangel94.tumblr.com/post/621494507362484224/a-name-is-just-as-bitter).


End file.
